Canon of Lies
by Bittyboo01
Summary: Hinata blurts out a confession–but is soundly rejected. When he realizes why Kageyama rejected him, though, he quickly takes it back to avoid hurting Kageyama, convincing him it was a misunderstanding. Both Hinata and Kageyama are caught up in lies, to themselves and others.
1. Lie 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu, Pocky's or the story of Canon of Lies, which was written by Bubun Hanten, and illustrated by Kazuki Rai. Canon of Lies can be found here post/110530449061/canon-of-lies-part-1

I know it's stupid I just thought that i'd write it out for no apparent reason really. First chapter's with Hinata's POV. Enjoy... Unless you just decide to read the manga version... that works too.

Canon of Lies

Lie 1

"I don't see you that way. And further-more... I have no intention of seeing you that way in the future. Sorry." He said as I blankly stared on.

'I feel... like i've seen this somewhere before...' I thought at the time. Watching Kageyama... as he said that to me... I remembered, my mind strangely calm.

'Oh yeah...' I suddenly recalled one time when I accidentally saw Kageyama rejecting a girl who had just confessed to him. 'Whenever he rejects someone...' I remember his face twisted up looking like he was the one who had just been rejected. 'He wears this tragically painful expression.'

My first love as a high-school freshmen... resulted in... utter failure.

The day after I couldn't help but cry, I cried all night, and I still couldn't stop, it was especially hard to hold back the tears at morning practice today. I sat at my desk in my classroom and bawled my eyes out in front of my classmates.

"Urk! What's up with him?!" One of my classmates asked another one of my classmates who was sitting by me.

"I dunno! He's been bawling the whole morning!" My glasses wearing classmate answered.

Suddenly a female classmate showed up with pocky's in her hands. "Hinata! Want a snack? Hmm?" She offered.

"Sure" I answered wobbly as I began to take pocky's from her.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" My glasses wearing classmate asked.

It was silent for a moment before I answered. And with a mouth full of pocky's I said "I go' dumbed." I slowly began to munch away at the pocky's in my mouth while everyone stared on in shock, only the crunching sound of me eating remained.

"Hinata liked someone?" I heard my glasses wearing classmate whisper. "No clue." I heard someone answer in a whisper as well, but I couldn't think about it, just about how awkward this mornings practice was. 'I missed so often, and Kageyama was glaring at me tons... I wonder if he'll lecture me later...' I thought. I kept telling myself to shake it off, but that didn't help at all.

'This sucks... I mean, I knew this was how it'd turn out... so why... why did I go confess to him...?' I thought back to last night when it all happened.

~Flashback~

It was night time and Kageyama and I were practicing outside of the gym in a grassy area. I had just missed a receive. "Ah" I said as the ball started to get away from me.

"Ugh. CATCH balls like that!" Kageyama yelled at me.

"Well it's dark! I can't see well!" I yelled back as I ran to get the ball.

"No excuses!" He yelled. "Your focus has been off a lot lately!"

I got the ball and stood there for a short moment unsure of what to say. Then I turned to Kageyama with the ball in my hands. "Th- that's not true!" I yelled as I threw the ball back at him. It made a deep whap sound when it hit his hand.

We continued to practice receiving, and after a few more I failed to receive it yet again. I felt it as soon as it hit my arms and my eyes closed, but they quickly snapped back open only to see an angry Kageyama marching straight for me.

"EEK! Wai- no! That one was just-" I failed in defending myself by the time he reached me. I expected him to hit me and yell at me, but instead he moved behind me and took my arms by my wrists and brought them to where they should be when receiving.

"Your stance is too weak." He said firmly. He smacked my hip and said, "Drop your hips. Spread your legs." He used his right foot to scoot my feet farther apart. "Brace your arms after you sight the ball. Then use your whole body..." He explained surprisingly calm, but when I didn't answer him another gasket blew out in his head. He moved in front to face me and grabbed me by my shirt. "Oi! You're getting a hands on lesson from me! Are you listening to me?!" His face quickly fell from angry to confused and worried as he saw tears fall out of my eyes. He released his grip on my shirt with a look that screamed 'what on earth is happening right now!'

I was just as confused as he was "Eh...? Gah!" I exclaimed as I realized that I was crying.

"You don't have to cry about it!" He yelled with fervor.

"Nonono! That's not why i'm...! Something just... went all guoooh inside! Jus' a minute! I'll make it stop!" I explained as I wiped away my tears, and Kageyama continued to stand there looking confused.

"... Y..." I looked at Kageyema as I heard him talk. "You wanna break?" He asked while pointing to a spot under a tree. I only nodded to confirm that I did indeed want to take a break.

'I made him have to be considerate... REALLY considerate at that...' I thought.

"Well, uh... I... don't really get it but... hang in there, I guess?" Kageyama said actually sounding nervous.

"I'm sorry, Kageyama. I'm fine, let's get back to practice." I said carefully, trying not to upset him.

"It's fine, just rest. You've been pushing yourself a lot lately, after all." Kageyama explained.

However I still felt guilty about making him stop practicing because of me. "But..." I began, but I stopped when I looked over and saw him drinking his water, some of it dripped out of his mouth and down his chin making him look extremely amazing.

I quickly looked away, eyes wide, feeling the blush creep up on my face. I began slamming my head into my knees to get ahold of myself, while Kageyama was only concerned with the volleyball in his hands as usual. "Hm, It's deflated... we should pump it up later."

I looked over at him staring at the ball in his hands, finally done slamming my head into my knees. 'Kageyama's head... Is full of volleyball-related stuff. So there's no room for someone like me. I know that. I really do. So why do I love him this much, then?' I thought as I stared at him, feeling a slight blush grow on my cheeks. 'Tsk... Sure would be nice if he'd look my way at least a little...'

As I watched him out of the corner of my eye the wind picked up just a little bit at that moment and some leaves fell. One small leaf falling right onto Kageyama's head. I fidgeted nervously before I reached out to get it out of his hair.

His eyes were closed, but as soon as I touched his head they popped open, giving me a questioning look. "Huh? The hell's up with you?"

"Ah." I hesitated. "Um, I... You had... a... a leaf..." I stuttered nervously.

He didn't say anything, he just looked at me and then my hand that was still near his head, then closed his eyes and leaned his head forward for me to get out the leaf or any other leaves in his hair.

I got the leaf out, but I couldn't seem to move my hand away. My heart pounded in my chest and I felt paralyzed. After a few moments Kageyama looked up again, confused at me. Only to catch me staring at him with a major blush overtaking my face. He pulled away from my hand and I realized what was happening.

'Crap! With a reaction like that... even he's going to realize!' I thought worriedly. "Um, this isn't-" "Hinata" I was interrupted by Kageyama. "Hyeah?"

"Are you perhaps..." He began. "not feeling good?" He said getting closer to me. "Your face is red. It's a cold. Right? Geez, you should've just said so to begin with! 'Kay, let's head out." He said already standing up with his bag on his shoulder.

"That's not it you dimwitted Bakageyama!" I yelled out without thinking.

His bag dropped to the floor as he flung around. "Huh?" He stared at me questioningly. 'Ack! Crap!' I thought realizing what I had just said. He looked down at me patiently waiting for an answer. "Then what IS it? You're acting weird..." He said.

'Saying what's wrong... won't make me feel better. Kageyama doesn't feel anything for me at all.' I thought blushing nervously. 'And yet I still...' "I love you." I blurted out. "I'm... in love with you!"

Kageyama looked so confused and I couldn't blame him, it probably didn't make any sense to him. "Ah, um, you... probably don't understand what I just said..." I said blush still on my face, breaking out into a nervous sweat. "I don't mean as a friend or teammate..."

"You meant it in the romantic sense, right?" He asked. This time I was shocked. He did understand! "Y-yeah!" I replied enthusiastically.

"So you wanna date me, that kind of thing?" He asked. I was so happy he understood what I was saying. "Yeah!"

"I can't. I don't see you that way. And I have no intention of seeing you that way in the future."

~Flashback end~

'Sorry.' His words played over in my head during class. 'And yet... the whole reason that I confessed... was because I held out the faintest hope he'd see the real me then.' His painful expression filled my thoughts again. 'I never, ever... wanted to make him wear the expression...' I thought as I laid my head on my arms.


	2. Lie 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or the story of Canon of Lies (or any of the words used in it), which was written by Bubun Hanten, and illustrated by Kazuki Rai. Canon of Lies part 1 can be found here post/110530449061/canon-of-lies-part-1

Hinata's POV again for this chapter too.

Canon of Lies

Lie 2

Class had ended and it was lunch break, I had just taken out my lunch when a classmate came over and told me someone was here to see me. She pointed to the door and I saw Kageyama. I visibly freaked out, but composed myself enough to meet him outside my classroom doors.

"Wh... What can I do for you my good sir...?" I asked awkwardly as I avoided all eye contact with him. 'I knew he'd come...'

"Why were you so worn out at practice this morning?" He asked having his usual irritated expression on his face, but then his face softened a bit. "...You're probably still hung up about what happened yesterday, huh?"

I began to freak out again breaking into a nervous sweat, still avoiding eye contact. "N-no way! I just wasn't feeling well!" I tried to say, but the look on his face told me he wasn't buying it.

Kageyama suddenly grabbed me by my hood and dragged me down the hall. "C'mere!"

"Gyaa! Don't pull me, leggo! I haven't eaten my lunch yet!" I said, trying to get away from an angry Kageyama.

"Shut up and come along nicely!" He replied without looking back at me. He dragged me off into a doorway that no one used. No one else was around so it was a good place to talk I guess.

"Can you not just brush it off then?" He asked.

"Uh..." I began, but I couldn't think of what to say.

"I'm asking you if it's hard to brush it off, here!" He said a little louder than before.

I looked up a little trying to understand why he was asking me these things. "You've never been i love have you?" I asked.

Kageyama quickly blew up and began yelling at him. "S-so what if I haven't?!"

"It's not that big a deal..." I paused for a second, before I spoke again. "...Hey did you know already? That I had feelings for you..." "Huh?" "You had no trouble believing me. Most guys would freak out more if another guy confessed to them..." I explained.

Kageyama put his hand on his side and looked at me angrily. "Of course I didn't realize. I'd never even considered it."

I glanced at him. "Then... why...?"

"...Well, you didn't look like you were joking, and I guess that kind if thing happens? Not that I really get it though. And hey, i'm the one asking the questions here!" I finally looked up at his face, surprised that he excepted what I had said before.

'Right. This guys an idiot, so he doesn't think about what's 'normal' or 'common sense'. He's a tyrant king who plays by his own set of rules. Even if it's something he doesn't really understand, like two guys being in love with one another... As long as he deems it something important, he'll accept it without question. He'll worry over it.' I thought.

"Hey... Hinata? I can't and don't want to think about anything but volleyball. And... my teammates are important to me. I l-love you all... and... playing with you especially is the most fun for me..." Kageyama said awkwardly with his face set hard in concentration.

'Ugh dammit... that's really nice...' I thought to myself.

"So... I guess the most important person to me is you. Is... is that not enough?" Kageyama asked.

'He really is... so cool...' I thought as I stared at him admiring him. A blush fell over my cheeks as I stared at him, forgetting to answer his question. "Oi."

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! Yeah, I guess that... makes me fell happy?" I said smiling a little. "But... when I said I loved you... I didn't mean it like that." I explained.

Kageyama didn't answer. "Hey, uh... I'm the one getting rejected here... so why do you look like that...?" I asked with soft eyes looking at his face as he bore that painful expression yet again. "Do you maybe feel guilty or something? You of all people? You made the same face when rejecting girls too!"

Kageyama looked at me a little shocked and irritated. "Wh-How would you know that?!"

"The rear courtyard is popular for confessing soooo I overhear it a lot during break or practicing alone. I guess I saw you do it maybe twice?" I explained, and crossed my arms looking away from his face. "You're hurting their feelings, so... it can't be helped. There's no point in worrying over it..."

'Ugh, why do I have to cheer him up...?' I thought.

"You think...?" Kageyama asked eyes half lidded looking down at the floor.

"I do. Unfortunately..." I answered.

"I guess, I don't really understand love..." I turned my head to look at him again. "but... I do understand the fear that comes from being rejected when you're serious about something. I want... to work harder at explaining why I can't return their feelings, or expressing my regret. I do..." My arms fell to my sides as I stared on at Kageyama wide eyed at his words.

I remembered then how Kageyama was rejected by his own team at one point and it all just came to me. "WAAH!" I yelled out unexpectedly. I covered my mouth and looked away from a confused Kageyama. 'I get it now! It all makes sense! So then he... he didn't understand, so he substituted his own experiences! But in doing so... it made him feel even more guilty than he should have felt! Ugh, this idiot! Why are you the one who's getting hurt?!' I thought angrily. 'Oh man, I can't do this! My feelings for Kageyama... are actually an incredibly huge burden...'

"Kageyama!" I yelled out, my face set to be fierce. "I don't really like you that much, all right?"

His face grew dark. "Huh?"

"It's all a big misunderstanding! It's like... you know! Spending all this time with you, I kinda got a crush on you? Yeah!" I smiled and waved my arms around enthusiastically to pull this off. "Plus, tosses! You give me tosses, see? It made me so happy I mistook it for love! So... i'm not really in love with you... you can forget all about yesterday."

We stood in silence for a moment. "I... I see!" Kageyama said, and he even smiled a little. "You always rush into things! Try thinking before you open your mouth!" Kageyama said angrily, while grabbing at my head and squeezing it.

"Owowowowow i'm sorry, sorry!" I yelled out.

"Now I feel stupid for worrying... bye then." He turned to leave while scratching his head.

"Kageyama!" He turned back to look at me, and I smiled with my hands clenched near my chest. "At practice later... send me tons of tosses, 'kay?"

"Of course. I'll throw them at you 'til you're sick of them, to make up for this morning." He said nonchalantly before he began walking away again.

I smiled brightly until he left. As soon as he was gone I stood against the wall looking down at the floor and let the tears fall from my eyes. "...I'm such an idiot." I said to myself.

'There was nothing I could do... this is the best thing for the both of us...' I thought throughout the day as I tried to ignore and forget my feelings for Kageyama, telling myself that I didn't love him over and over again to try and get rid of the fact that I did. 'We'll be fine, i'm sure. It'll be just like in basic training. Repeat the same thing, over and over... until it becomes muscle memory... then I should be fine... I don't love him.' I told myself. 'I love Kageyama. So i'm going to protect him... and his volleyball. And to make that happen... I'm gonna try my very hardest!'

Three weeks later.

'Ugh, my stomach hurts... Why? There's no way i'd get nervous before practice...' I thought to myself as I stood in the club room, about to change into my gym clothes.

The door to the clubroom opened and Kageyama came into the room. With his ever so stoic face he looked at me. "...Yo."

"Hey." I greeted back while smiling a little.

"You're early." He said as he started to take his jacket off to change as well.

"Home room ended early today, so..." I trailed off not intending to really say anything else, as I sat on the floor

"Hmm." Kageyama turned and began walking towards the door to leave the clubroom. "I'm heading out."

"Gah, so fast!" I said turning my head to see him leave as I had just grabbed my jacket.

"You're just slow." Kageyama said as he kept walking, and slammed the clubroom door shut.

I sighed after he left, feeling relieved that he was gone, but less than a second later the jumped when the door opened again and Kageyama came back in the room. "Oi!"

"Wh-what?!" I asked freaking out wondering why he came back.

"If... if your stomach hurts... You should go to the toilet or the nurse's office first... I won't... be pissed if you're late." He said, before turning around and leaving again, closing the door much softer than the last time.

I remained sitting on the floor and clenched my hands into fists. My face flushed a light pink before my eyes caught sight of Kageyama's bag. His school jacket laying over the top of it. I had begun touching the sleeve of his jacket feeling the fabric between my fingers. When I realized what I was doing, I blushed and quickly withdrew my hand.

My feelings began to overwhelm me. I couldn't get rid of my love for Kageyama. I became scared of the fact that he would never love me back. Tears began welling up in my eyes and I hunched over, beginning to cry my eyes out.

The door opened and Tanaka and Sugawara walked in through the door.

"Hiiii!" Suga said as he came in.

"Yo, Hinata!" Tanaka greeted excitedly. As he took his shoes off after entering. "Ooh, what's up? What're you crouched over the..." I lifted my head and they both fell silent.

Tears streaming down my face. "Ah! Will you tell me... how to give up on someone?"


	3. Lie 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or the story of Canon of Lies (or any of the words used in it), which was written by Bubun Hanten, and illustrated by Kazuki Rai. Canon of Lies part 1 can be found here post/110530449061/canon-of-lies-part-1

Kageyama's POV

Canon of Lies

Lie 3

'Hinata confessed to me. But he was just mistaken, and while it pissed me off being given the run around by him, I was actually relieved. When he said he didn't love me, it felt like something kind of snapped in my chest, but I decided to ignore it. Volleyball is far more important to me than that kind of thing.' I thought to myself.

I then remembered something I had thought three years ago in junior high.

~Flashback~

"Oikawa, a student from another school is asking for you at the front gate." I had said to my upperclassman and teammate.

"Geh." Oikawa became disheveled as he looked at me.

"Is it a girl?" Another teammate Iwaizumi asked, to which I nodded in reply.

"Ugh, she came to the school?" Oikawa said in despair obviously not wanting to go talk to her.

"Is it the one you had a huge blow out with yesterday? After you cheated?" Iwaizumi asked him.

"I didn't cheat! It's all a huge mistake!" Oikawa whined. "I'll go see her." He said as he began walking to the entrance of the gym.

'What a waste... The time he's taking to deal with that girl... could be used to practice serving and receiving...' That's what I thought at the time.

After that I noticed that Oikawa wasn't playing so good. He was off, and even the coach thought so, because he had a talk with him.

"Oikawa, you've been off your game lately, huh?" I said more than asked. Oikawa visibly flinched at my words and turned around and tried to beat me up or something, but Iwaizumi was there and stopped him from doing anything.

"Hey, don't take it out on Kageyama." He said as he held Oikawa back. "It's been a whole week! Get over i,t shittykawa!" He said after he released him and smacked him upside the head.

'Oh... his girlfriend dumped him...' I thought.

Oikawa sighed. "I guess only a new love will heal this broken heart of mine..."

"Focus on volleyball. You're gonna ruin yourself one of these days due to romance." Iwaizumi reprimanded him.

'I agree! In my opinion, Oikawa has a horrible personality, an yet... he was always surrounded by other people, loved by them. He seemed really good at forming relationships with others, to me. So for something to drag him around, to ruin his volleyball game even... Love must be a truly fearsome state indeed!' I thought.

~Flashback end~

'But... it's probably important. Everyone's so excited, fantasizing about it... it must be what volleyball is like for me. Though I can't really say I understand it.'

I then remembered the first time I was confessed to.

~Another flashback~

"I'm sure it'd be fun! We can go see a movie together, visit some posh shops, have a delicious lunch..." A cute girl had said to me trying to get me to say yes I guess.

"I... really don't care about that stuff..." I tried saying, annoyed that I had to stay here and talk to her.

"I'm good at cooking, so I can make you a bento before a match!" She said truly trying to convince me to go out with her.

'So stubborn. She doesn't even care how I feel, then...' My mind suddenly thought back to that last tournament I had in junior high. 'Ah, but... I was probably like her back then.' I suddenly felt terrible that she was about to feel the terrible pain of rejection, and i'm the one who's going to cause it.

"I'm sorry. I can only focus on volleyball. I really feel bad that I can't return your feelings... i'm sorry..." I said with my body leaning forward, bowing in apology in her direction.

"I... I see." She said quietly.

'Dammit. Just like I thought. Love is terrifying.'

~Flashback end~

I was running, it was never ending. 'Enough. I'm done. I have no intention of getting dragged down by love. I'll use that time instead to surpass Oikawa. That's right! I'm going to rise higher! Higher! I'll get stronger-' Suddenly i was pulled out of my running trance when something or someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around angrily with a glare on my face, ready to beat up anyone who was getting in my way of getting stronger. I saw it was Hinata, he didn't say anything, but he freaked out at first when he saw my glare. My face softened a little and Hinata smiled that sunshine bright smile at me. I froze.

BE-BE-BEEP BE-BE-BEEP BE-BE-BEEP BE-BE-BEEP BE-BE-BEEP

My alarm went off and I sat up in bed. It was a dream. But my thoughts lingered on how we lost to Aobajosai and I felt frustrated again.

At practice that day coach Ukai gave us a pep talk. "Accept what's happened. That's something you'll need to learn to do in order to move on to Haru-Kou. We'll have to consider how to improve even further now, both as a team and as individuals. Think about what you lack- and work on fixing it!" He finished.

"Yessir!" Everyone yelled with enthusiasm.

'What... I lack...'

"Kageyama! We can stay late today!" Hinata said cheerfully as he walked over to me with the gym key. "We're gonna do private practice, right?"

"...Sure." I answered.

Hinata fidgeted around, but then remained still and stared at me for a moment. "What's wrong? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Hinata asked.

I hesitated, but I decided to tell him. "Last night... I had a dream, and you were in it."

"Huh?" Hinata asked, hunching over a little bit.

"You got in my way while I was running." I said before I began drinking my water from my water bottle.

"Huh?! Don't tell me that's why you're in a bad mood? That's ridiculous!" Hinata yelled at me, while I finished drinking my water.

"It's not. It wasn't all that bad a feeling." I explained while crouching down to put my water away. "Oh right, I wanted to change out my knee pads... I'll go get my new ones from the club room."

After I left the gym more thoughts cam into my head. 'That reminds me... Hinata said he was in love with me a while back... but then he said it was a misunderstanding. So he's interested in romance and stuff? Well that's none of my business now.' I thought as my hand reached out to touch the clubroom door handle, but stopped when I heard Sugawara's voice.

"I wonder if Hinata's all right now..." He said.

'What?' My hand stayed still at the door knob. "No... he's pretending to be fine, but it's clear he's forcing himself." Tanaka said.

"Yeah... still, that was quite a shock! That was the first time i've ever seen him cry like that!" Sugawara said.

"Unrequited love can be nice, though!" Tanaka claimed.

"You're the expert." Sugawara replied.

"Eh?! I'm still reeling, though... that he's in love with Kageyama!" Tanaka had said.

"Hey, don't say his name! Others could hear!" Sugawara yelled at him.

"S-sorry!" Tanaka yelled back.

'...Me...?' I wondered.

"I've got no clue on what advice to give someone who's been dumped... all I could suggest was to try not to cry!" Suga paused. "I wonder if Hinata's ever 'given up' on anything before..."

"What do you mean?" Tanaka asked.

"It takes real talent to keep aiming for your goal without giving up, no matter how painful. But I also think it can be innate... being in a situation where he absolutely has to give something up... may be even more stressful to Hinata than we can imagine." Sugawara said.

Kageyama was done after that, he angrily left making his way back to the gym. 'How in the hell... Is this in any way a 'misunderstanding' dumbass?! And now you're asleep?!' Kageyama thought as he stood in front of Hinata who was sitting against the wall, sleeping.

'Why?! Why would you lie to me about that?! Were you scared of me and just tried to fool me? Were you worried i'd freak out and refuse to give you tosses? Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Why the hell...!' I thought to myself trying to make sense of everything. 'I had no idea why I was so angry. But at that time... I was really pissed at myself for not realizing that Hinata had lied to me.'

I leaned down by Hinata about to wake him up. "O-" I stopped when he started mumbling in his sleep.

"...yama. Kageyama..." He said still sleep, with tears rolling down his face from his sleeping eyes, he looked so sad.

I freaked out and stood up, I had no idea what to do in that sort of situation. I bent back down, getting closer to him again. 'Don't cry, dumbass!' I thought as I wiped away the tears on his face.

"Heh... that tickles..." Hinata said through his drowsy sleep. I rested my hand on his head and began stroking his hair. My eyes widened as I realized what I was doing, and I pulled my hand away from the sleeping boy, staring at my hand for a moment before walking onto the court and fiercely practicing serves.

I was practicing receives for a few minutes before Hinata yelled out. "Crap! I fell asleep!" I look over to see him standing up, and he slowly made his way over to me. "Are... are you pissed?" Hinata asked warily.

"Huh? Why would I be?" I asked out of breath, as I turned to face him.

"Leaving me to sleep is even scarier then!" He exclaimed. "Are you crazy pissed then?"

I turned slightly back towards the court but still looked at him. "Well- you looked really comfortable sleeping." I explained.

Hinata stared at me with wide eyes. "...Has something changed about you...?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"I dunno... you just seem... kind of lighter?" Hinata said in a questioning tone.

I turned back to the court with a ball in my hands, my back facing him. "No clue. But I realized we can't win if i'm tense all the time." I paused. "...Hey... what does Oikawa have that I don't?"

Hinata chuckled and brought a hand up to his mouth. "...Uh, a lot? Height and personality for one! And he's better looking, and probably a lot smarter. Also..." I cut him off by grabbing him by his shirt and glaring at him. "Hey! You asked!" I let go of him and he moved his hand up as if to defend his head from me possibly grabbing it. "Oh, also- he seems more sensitive to others' feelings than you!" He said while smiling.

My eyes widened, and I realized that his words were true... and that they really hurt. I thought about how Hinata was crying before, and felt even worse. "...You've got that right..."


	4. Lie 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or the story of Canon of Lies (or any of the words used in it), which was written by Bubun Hanten, and illustrated by Kazuki Rai. Canon of Lies part 1 can be found here post/110530449061/canon-of-lies-part-1

And Canon of Lies part 2 can be found here post/111071242076/canon-of-lies-part-2

Kageyama's POV

Canon of Lies

Lie 4

We were both walking home and I was mindlessly listening to Hinata gab on and on and on. But I didn't really care.

"And then, Natsu just started bawling.." Hinata explained to me as he munched some ice cream, and pushed his bike alongside him at the same time. "She hid under the covers and wouldn't come out! If I tried to drag her, she'd just pout- but when I left her alone, she'd throw a tantrum! It was..." Hinata stopped talking and looked back at me with his ice cream stick in his mouth. "Are you listening, Kageyama?" He asked.

Hearing my name jolted me out of my thoughts. "Eh? Oh. Sorry..."

"...You've been spacing out a lot lately. Heat stroke? Lame-O!" Hinata said mocking me.

"No, that's not it! Dumbass!" I smacked the back of his head. He rubbed it with one hand and continued walking. "...Hey, Hinata..." I called out.

With an ice cream stick in his mouth he tried to talk. "'Ow gan I helb you...?"

I looked to the ground. "Wh... What's it like... Being in love with someone?" I asked quietly.

Hinata's eyes went wide for a moment, just staring at me, then he looked really nervous. "Wh-why would you ask me...?" He answered with a question.

'Looking back on it... I was incredibly stupid to ask that of the person himself.' I thought.

"What, so you've developed an interest in that sort of thing?" He asked.

"Kind of. It's always bugged me..." I began.

'Three week since that day...' The day I found out that Hinata really does love me. 'When i'm with him, I feel on-edge and can't settle down. So I wanted to know the reason I feel that way.'

"If I just leave it at 'I don't understand', I feel like I could fall into feeling scared or frustrated." I explained. 'I'm just through, with so many things.'

Hinata stared on with wide eyes for a moment before answering with a smile. "O-oh, okay! I totally agree! That's for the best!" I was a little confused by that last part, but let him continue. He closed his eyes in thought. "Now then... hmm... how can I describe it...? You feel all gwaah when you're together, and your heart is all guooooh!"

"Oi, put it in words I can understand." I raised my voice a little.

He look away and his face got a little red. "Well, it's hard to explain... you just wind up thinking about that person all the time... wondering what they're doing, wanting to see them... a-and suddenly wanting to touch them, and having your heart pound when you do..." I stared on wide eyed and speechless.

"And also... umm... out of the blue, you just want to burst into tears." He said while looking down at the ground.

It was silent for a few seconds, and then I got a weird idea in my head that I felt I had to try. "...Oi, gimme your hand." I said holding out my own hand while approaching him.

"Eh?! Why?" Hinata exclaimed, but didn't move away.

"Just do it!" I yelled at him. He was quiet, but slowly lifted his hand, and I grabbed it quickly.

We stood there for a moment holding hands, they wind blew a little, rustling the trees above as I stared at his hand. 'Is my heart pounding...?' We stood there a second more. 'I can't tell...' Frustrated, I looked up at Hinata and saw that he was blushing madly and staring at the floor, I could see him start to get nervous, but I couldn't look away.

'Hey... he made that face the last time he touched me... Oh... I get it now... this... is the face he makes when I touch him.' Without thinking my hand lat go of his and found its way to gently caressing his face. He looked me in the eyes genuinely surprised, his hand still lingering where we had held then.

"Wh... what is it...?" He asked.

I kept my hand on his face. "Just... your reactions are really interesting."

Hinata's blush deepened and he avoided eye contact again by looking at the floor. 'I wanna see more. More of these kinds of faces...' Again without thinking my other hand reached up to touch the other side of his face.

"St-sto-" He began to say, before my other hand reached his cheek, and when it did, he stopped and stared at me again, wide eyed. I began lowering my face closer to his. Hinata's face grew so red, and suddenly he fell backwards onto the ground.

I was startled as he suddenly flung away from me my eyes wide. Hinata stood up quickly. "D-do-don-don't you dare touch me." He said fiercely with an angry expression before he quickly grabbed his bike and rode off.

"Oi!" I yelled after him with my hand sticking out. The shock of it suddenly hit me. 'Wh...what the heck...? I was just harshly rejected. Isn't he supposed to be in love with me...? I don't get it... I don't get it... but...' I looked down at my hand. 'I kind of... get what he meant. I think i'm probably... in love with Hinata. But... I still...' I thought about what I had thought about love three years ago again.

I found a place to sit, some stairs over by a river. I decided to call Oikawa, I thought that he might have some sort of advice to give me. "Yeeees?" He answered the phone. "Oikawa speaking."

"Hey, it's Kageyama." I replied.

"Tobio?" He asked.

"Sorry for the sudden call..." I began but was interrupted.

"Wait, where did you get my number?" Oikawa asked.

"I asked Iwaizumi for it." I answered.

"And where did you get Iwa's?" He retorted with another question.

"I had it for club related matters." I replied.

"...So what do you want?" Oikawa asked sounding irritated.

"I had something I wanted to ask you..." I started again.

"I'm wearing purple underwear today." He said out of nowhere, but he was always like that in junior high so it didn't faze me so much.

"I see. Now then, it's about volleyball..." I said.

"No way, No way! Stupid poopoo head!" Oikawa yelled out over the phone.

"Excuse me! Is romance necessary in order to play volleyball?" I got out quickly before he could interrupt again.

It was quiet for a second. "...Huh?"

"I've always thought it was unnecessary, and watching you, it seemed to be bad for your health." More silence. "It's just... I don't really get it... but I feel like there's something important i'm missing." I explained.

Still silence... and then. "What's this? Does our Tobio have a crush on someone, then?" A loud and obnoxious Oikawa answered, and I suddenly got all flustered by his words.

"Th-that's not-no I-I don't" I answered awkwardly.

"...So? Are you saying if I say it's necessary, then you'll fall in love with them?" He asked.

"Eh...?"

"You know, i've always thought of you as really egotistical." Oikawa told him.

"Ego... tistical?" Kageyama questioned.

"It means your head is full of nothing but volleyball and you're an airhead who doesn't realize how he tramples on others' feelings." His words made me feel like a terrible person at first. "But, it's not a bad thing. Why not have a fling or two? Though i'd say it'll take a miracle to find anyone willing to do that with you."

I was quiet, because I wasn't sure how to respond. "But- i'm not as good at that kind of thing as you... and even if we both want it, that doesn't mean it'll go well." I tried to say.

"Such lovely excuses." My face scrunched up a little at that. "When it comes down to it, the one you love most is yourself, isn't it? You're scared of being affected by others. Scared of trusting others. Scared of loving others." I stared out wide eyed looking at nothing in particular, thinking and listening to his words. "You think by eliminating obstacles and putting on airs is actually strength? At the very least, it's totally inefficient as a setter. Either way, you'll only hurt the other person if you start a relationship as you are now. You should just focus on volleyball, I say. Bye now!"

(Oikawa's POV for this short scene)

Oikawa hung up the phone smiling, then dialed another number. "Ah, Iwa? Y'know Tobio's such a loser! He cracks me up! Oh, but about giving him my numbe-"

"The number you have dialed is..." And automated voice machine went off.

"GEH?! He blocked me?" Oikawa yelled at the phone.

(Back to original POV)

My phone beeped after Oikawa hung up on me, and I stared at it for a while before closing it.

The next day at school I was over by the gym, putting my shoes away when Hinata came over and greeted me. "Yo, Kageyama!" He said with a hug smile on his face.

I nearly dropped my shoes when I saw him. "H... Hi...?" I said weakly.

"Pfft, what's with that reaction? You just spooked me yesterday, so don't sweat it!" He as he put his shoes away and ran into the gym to greet everyone. "G'mornin'!"

I followed slowly as I was stuck in my own thoughts. 'I'm only just now beginning to realize... how difficult it is pretending everything is 'normal'... and he did this for all this time...?' I thought to myself. 'After a night of thinking, I finally managed to kind of figure out why he rejected me. What I did to him... was incredibly selfish and insensitive.'

'Ugh, dammit, this is no time to feel down! I know what I have to do now!' I took a step into the gym. 'I have to tell him. Tell him how I feel about him too.'

Hinata suddenly collapsed onto the gym floors. "Hinata?! Are you okay?" Tanaka said worriedly.

"Eh?! What happened?" Sugawara asked him as he knelt down by Hinata.

"He just collapsed! Is it your stomach? Does your stomach hurt?"

I was frozen, and all I could do was stare and watch. 'Oh... Why didn't I realize it sooner...?' I watched as Hinata slowly sat up holding his stomach.

"Hinata! Hang in there! Oi! Hey, Hinata!" Nishinoya yelled out.

'Just how much stress he's under... and how I feel about him?'


	5. Lie 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or the story of Canon of Lies (or any of the words used in it), which was written by Bubun Hanten, and illustrated by Kazuki Rai. Canon of Lies part 1 can be found here post/110530449061/canon-of-lies-part-1

And Canon of Lies part 2 can be found here post/111071242076/canon-of-lies-part-2

Hinata's POV

Canon of Lies

Lie 5

I woke up and found myself lying in the nurses office. 'Huh...? Wait, what happened...?' I wondered. 'Oh right, my stomach hurt, and I got taken to the nurse's office, and I took some medicine... Oh... I must've fallen asleep...' I thought as I stared at the ceiling.

Wait, what about practice. "Practice!" I yelled out as sat up. I remembered that we had practice and that I probably missed it.

As I sat up I saw that Kageyama was standing by the left side of the bed. What was he doing in here? "Kageyama? Wh-what are you doing here? What about practice?" I asked him.

"It ended earlier. We couldn't all hang around here, so only I stayed." He explained, not looking me in the face.

"And... Th-the nurse?" I asked.

"She's out. If you felt fine when you woke up, you could go home, otherwise you'd need your parents to come pick you up." He further explained to me.

"Want to call them?" He asked while reaching over for my bag.

"No! I'll be fine!" I yelled.

We sat in silence a few moments. '...Crap. Collapsing during practice and then passing out? This is NOT good... I'll just have to apologize and beg his forgiveness.'

"Hinata." I jumped a little. Kageyama's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Go out with me." "I'M SORRY!" We both said at the same time me bowing to him in apology suddenly stoping. What did he just say?

It was silent for a second. "Why?" He asked loudly.

"What do you mean 'why'?!" I yelled back. More silence, and Kageyama avoided eye contact with me. "...Wh-what are you talking about?"

"...A stomach ache and lack of sleep. The nurse said it was due to stress and pressure leading up to Haru-Kou... but it's because of me... isn't it?" He asked.

At first it didn't all go down, but slowly I was starting to understand. I looked up at him to see him painstakingly staring at the floor. My eyes were wide, scared to ask the question that hung in the air. "...Kageyama... do you realize how I actually feel about you...?" I asked with all my nerve suddenly flying out of the window. I wanted to run away.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and then back down to the floor, and I had my answer. 'My mind went totally blank. Collapsing... and then worrying Kageyama... and making him feel like he has to say this to me... what the hell am I doing? I'm going to protect him and his volleyball.' Those words hung in my mind. 'In the end, all of those lies I told were useless.'

"And so... Hinata... I actually..." Kageyama said slowly.

'Right then, my mind was full of so much frustration and shame... that I didn't even notice... how badly Kageyama's hands and voice were shaking with nerves.'

"... am in lo-"

I cut him off. "Don't. Don't give me your pity. It doesn't suit you." I said harshly while staring down at my lap.

"Huh?!" Kageyama yelled out.

"I'm not going to date you. I'm never ever going to date you!" I yelled out at him with my eyes closed. 'I was just being stubborn.'

Kageyama's face suddenly grew angry. "What do you mean pity?! What are you trying to say here?!" He said pretty much screaming at me.

"Well i'm right, aren't I? You've just convinced yourself that if this is gonna affect practice like this, then you may as well go out with me!" I yelled back at him suddenly feeling a little more sad but still very angry and frustrated.

~Kageyama POV for a moment~

"That's not it! I really do...!" 'You're really egotistical, aren't you?' Oikawa's words rang in my head and I stopped in my tracks. 'I guess I can't blame him for thinking that...' I thought to myself as my head hung low. I stood up straight again, and tried to calm myself down a little. I just wanted to get my feelings across. "...Hinata, I really am in-"

~End of Kageyama POV~

I cut him off again. I didn't want to hear those words come out of his mouth, not if they weren't true. So I lied. Again. "I'm not in love with you anymore." A short silence hung over us and I could feel his eyes on me. "I'm not."

He leaned one hand on the bed and grabbed my shirt with the other. "Stop lying!" He yelled at me.

I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see the expression on his face. "It's not a lie! In fact, now I hate you!" I screamed out at him, desperately trying to get him to leave me alone.

"Just listen to me!"

"I don't love you! I don't love you! I'm not- in love with you!" I yelled while I placed both of my hands on the sides of my head.

"Hey now! What are you two yelling about?" The nurse came in, moving the curtain back a little. Kageyama let my shirt go and his eyes shifted from me to her. "Hinata, are you feeling better now? If so, you should go home for the day." She told me calmly but firmly.

Kageyama turned around, grabbed his bag, and headed for the door. "...He seems like he'll be fine on his own, so i'll leave now." He told the nurse with and angry tone in his voice.

"Eh? O-oh, okay." She said.

Neither of us made any sort of eye contact as he left the room, and he slammed the door behind himself as he left.

Later that night, I sat by myself in my room with all the lights off. I felt sad and didn't know what to do with myself. I placed a hand on my stomach, but took it off as I heard a clatter outside my window. 'What was that? A burglar?!' I got to my feet and made my way to the window.

When I moved the curtain aside to see outside, I was a little surprised when I saw Kageyama climbing the fence surrounding our house. We both made eye contact and jumped a little out of fright, making Kaegyama fall backwards off of the fence.

I quickly ran outside and made my way to where he was. "What the heck are you doing?!" I said as I slid out from around the corner. He was lying on his back, and looked like he was in pain.

"...Taking a shortcut..." He said.

He sat up and I stood beside him. "You'll be mistaken for a robber, so please use the front entrance." I explained calmly.

"...'Kay." He replied. "...I've been thinking... about you." He explained to me while still sitting in the same spot, not even turning his head to look at me. "And then when I realized it, I was running here."

'How simple minded.' I thought.

"I... really don't get a lot of things... but there is something I haven't been able to tell you. Can you come with me for a few minutes?" He asked.

And without saying, I just followed him. Eventually we made our way to a little bridge where there was a small were fireflies all around us.

"There are fireflies around here? He asked when we stopped.

"Yup, tons of them this time of year." I answered, leaning on the bars of the bridge.

An awkward silence fell upon us for a moment before Kageyama spoke again. "...You know, I was relieved. When you told me it was all a misunderstanding."

"...Yeah." I said staring at the water.

Kageyama put one of his hands on the bar and continued. "I probably would've worried a lot if you hadn't pretended you had given up on me. I think I would have felt annoyed by you." He explained.

"Y-yeah." I replied, but I really didn't understand why he was telling me all of this.

"And... I think it would have been hard on me, then." I looked over at him and he was staring off into the water. "Is that why you did it?" He asked, and then we both turned to face each other, both with one hand remaining on the bar of the bridge that we stood on.

After a moment of silence I instinctively smiled when I said, "I'm... really bad at lying!" Suddenly Kageyama's hand rested on my head. "Oi! I told you not to-"

"Fierfly." He interrupted me.

"Huh...? Seriously?" I asked while looking up at him.

He suddenly pulled me into his chest by my head, and I didnt resist, i just rested my head there. "...Nope." I heard him take a deep breath. "I love you. This... is what I didn't get to tell you properly earlier."

My eyes went wide in disbelief and I pulled away, but Kageyama grabbed my wrists so I couldn't get away. "Wh-what are you saying?! You said you could never see me like that! You said volleyball was more important!" I yelled at him while blushing profusely.

"I did, but that was then! It's different now! I cleared away a bunch of thoughts, and when I realized it was fine for me to be in love with you, I couldn't stop it! It's not a matter of which one I choose or which is more important, I love volleyball and you! Is that not allowed?" He explained to me.

I felt overwhelmed with feelings and wasn't sure whether to be happy, sad, or angry. "No! I mean, it is allowed..." He let go of me and I looked away, not sure of what to say.

"I... don't understand what you're feeling right now." He began and I looked back up at him. "If you don't love me anymore, that's fine... I mean, it's not fine... but there'd be nothing I could do about it... however, no more forcing yourself, or lying to me, got it?" He said strongly.

I finally got it. But how do I respond? "Ah- y-yeah! I won't lie to you anymore! Right! Umm... okay then..." A small smile came onto my face but slowly faded. "I don't... need to lie to you anymore..." Without realizing it, tears began leaking out of my eyes. 'It just came out, drop by drop...'

Kageyama was quiet, but I was sure that was just because he didn't know what to do. 'I can be in love with him.' I thought. "Kageyama..." I said with an unsteady voice. "me too..."

'I can tell him that I love him.' I moved my hand up to wipe the tear off my face. "I love you! I have, for a long time! I tried not to, I tried to give up on you, but I love you too much! I can't stop it..."

'It all overflowed, and once it started, it didn't stop.' A short silence was brought upon us.

"...So... what am I supposed to be doing right now...?" Kageyama asked me.

While still crying my eyes out, I charged him with open arms, and his opened as well to embrace me. "Kageyama..." I said into his shirt as we hugged. "Kageyama...! I love you... I love you...!" I said with tears still flowing out of my eyes.

We separated from our hug and Kageyama wiped away some of my tears. When I opened my eyes, I noticed our faces were really close and the distance between us closed. We both closed our eyes as we kissed. It was quick. I light peck really, but as soon as we separated from that, our eyes shot open and both of us leapt back, faces extremely red.

Suddenly we started running, not even to anything specific. "W-we just kissed! That was a kiss!" I yelled out.

"Sh-shut up! Don't yell it!" He yelled back.

"Kiss kiss kiss kiss!" I teased.

"Shut up dumbass! Did you not want to?!" He asked.

"I didn't not want to at all! And why are we running, Kageyama?" I asked.

There wasn't an answer, and I just laughed as we continued running. Both of us with a blush on our faces.


	6. Chapter 6: Extra

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or the story of Canon of Lies (or any of the words used in it), which was written by Bubun Hanten, and illustrated by Kazuki Rai. Canon of Lies part 1 can be found here post/110530449061/canon-of-lies-part-1

And Canon of Lies part 2 can be found here post/111071242076/canon-of-lies-part-2

Kageyama's POV

Canon if Lies

Chapter 6: Extra

After running for a while we stopped and laid on a grassy hill. Just talking. "Birthday?" I asked him.

"June twenty-first." He answered.

"What do you do on your days off?" The questions rolled off my tongue so easily. I wanted to know more. More about him.

"Go jogging or play with Natsu." He replied smiling.

"Things you like?"

"Volleyball and egg over rice and meat and Kageyama!"

"... What are you supposed to do when you date someone?" I asked, honestly having absolutely no idea.

"Mmm, I dunno really... go on dates, I guess." Hinata answered, also having no idea either.

"There's nothing 'official' then?" I asked staring up at the stars.

"Not that I know of." He replied doing the same as me.

"When do we get to do more than just kiss?" I asked earnestly.

Hinata grew flustered. "Don't ask me! Just... when we feel like it's time...?"

"...Oh. I... really don't know much at all." 'And because of that, I needlessly worried Hinata and hurt him. I hate that side of me and I feel like I was such a loser.' "Hey... what do you love about me?"

"How you're so stupid you have to ask." He said and then caught a firefly in his hands "Gotcha!"

I looked over and he let it go. The little firefly glowing, shining a small amount of light on Hinata's face as he smiled.

I looked back up at the stars and without looking, took Hinata's hand in mine. I couldn't help but smile at the overwhelming feeling of joy in my chest.


End file.
